Field
This application generally relates to document creation. In particular, this application describes a method and system for generating an architecture document for describing a system framework.
Description of Related Art
Numerous individuals typically collaborate to prepare architecture documents to describe the functionality of and interrelationships between components of a system framework. Individuals preparing such documents usually are required to have a deep understanding of previously developed frameworks.
However, finding individuals with such experience in today's tech environment can be challenging given the rate at which technology evolves and the high employee turnover rate that can occur in competitive tech industries. As such, more junior developers are relied upon to create such documents.
Unfortunately, junior developers don't normally have the experience required to efficiently develop a new framework from existing frameworks. This in turn leads to increased cost in developing the documentation, longer lead times in developing the documentation, and possibly implementation of a framework that is not as optimally configured as it could be.